I thought i saw an angel
by TheLiineGirl
Summary: Chris&Billie AU. "Are you the angel?" - "I don't know. Do you think so?"


I wanted to do some real fluff. And then a story came to my mind with Billie & Chris from Charmed. The story is au, which should say it all.

REWRITTEN!

**xxx**

The first time he saw her was at a Christmas party in the Manor. She was wearing a white dress and with the white hair, he thought for a moment, that she was an angel.

"Are you the angel?" He asked her. At first he actually thought it sounded good. Saying it, and he realised it didn't.

She laughed – she had an amazing laugh. "I don't know. Do you think so? Anyway I'm Billie."

He smiled. "Chris." They shock hands. It was official that they had met. He smiled the rest night. He wasn't sure if she did. But he hoped so.

**xxx**

Life wasn't good for Billie at the moment. Her father had just died and that had left her mom in depression. Billie therefore walked around a lot on her own, so she could think.

That was who she ended up in city in the middle of the night.

It was scary. She was afraid. She didn't like it, she was missed.

"Chris?" She asked when a brown hair guy was standing in front of her. He turned around. His green eyes showed concern.

"Billie? What are you doing here?" She just shook her head; she didn't know what she was doing there. "Are you okay?" She wasn't okay, she wanted to shake her head, but instead she just started crying. Chris laid his arm around her. "Come here."

He took her to the Manor. For hours he heard her talk or cry. She slept in his bed. He tried to stay awake all night. But when she woke up in the morning, he slept by her side. She wondered, in that moment, if Chris was an angel.

**xxx**

"Hello?" Billie cam into the Manor. She knew where Chris was. She could hear Piper was in the kitchen – and she could smell it. As she walked up at the stairs and met Wyatt on her way.

"He's on the attic." Wyatt smirked. Billie pushed him – lightly, of course, like a little sister would push her big brother - he laughed as he walked down the stairs. She went to the attic, where Chris stood over the book.

"Come here and see." He didn't even look at her before talking. He knew it was her. She through her bag in a chair and walked over to Chris. He made space for her and pointed at a demon in the book. She knew what he was going to ask about, so she nodded.

As they walked down the stairs, they talked about the demon. "He's dangerous and powerful. I'm not sure, if we can do it alone. Maybe we should ask Wyatt, if he wants to go with us." Chris said. She shook her head.

"We can do it." She said. He nodded. At the end of the stairs they met Wyatt. He smirked; Billie rolled eyes at him, just like she always did.

**xxx**

"Are you sure it's here Chris?" Billie looked at him. "It looks empty." Chris had orbed them into an alley. He nodded.

"I'm sure." Chris looked at her. As he let go of her hand, Billie wanted to tell him to take it again. She felt so much safer, when he was holding his hand.

Out of nowhere a demon blinked into the alley. Before any of them managed to do anything, he had through a fireball, than hit Chris, who flew into a wall behind them. Billie screamed. The demon blinked away. Billie took Chris arm and orb back to the Manor.

**xxx**

"Wyatt!" Billie shouted as she tried to keep Chris from falling. Wyatt came running into living room where they were. He didn't ask he just helped Billie with getting Chris into a couch.

"Mom. Come with something to fresh him up." Wyatt yelled – calmly, like he was tired, not broken as he was. Billie came with one of those looks. Wyatt smiled. Piper came with a glass with something in. When she saw Chris, she screamed and dropped the glass on the floor.

"What happened to him?" She looked at Wyatt, who shook his head. Then she looked at Billie.

"A demon hit him a fireball. He flew into a wall." Billie didn't want to look into Pipers eyes, it wasn't supposed to happen and she felt guilty.

"Wyatt; heal him. Billie; Take care of him." Piper turned around and went back to the kitchen.

**xxx**

Billie took care of Chris the next days. Billie thought they were close before, but it turned out they became closer, when they were together all 24 hours in the day.

"Billie; go home." Chris demanded one night. "You have slept here for three days. You can't do more for me." Chris smiled. Billie shook her head. "Then I'm going to sent you home. Go home Billie. Come again tomorrow."

Billie wanted to argue, but the look in Chris's eyes told her, that there was no reason to. So she made sure that he was sleeping, before she left.

In the door, on her way out, she met Wyatt.

"Leaving already?" Wyatt smirked. She didn't feel like biting him off in the moment, which was unusual. "Would you like to join me? I'm going to the cinema. After I have had a little cake."

"I'm not sure." Billie bit her lip. "What kind of cake is it?" She asked smirking. Wyatt laughed.

"You're funny too. I'm starting to understand, why my brother likes you so much." Billie wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not.

"Oh. That's weird. I still don't see why your brother loves you so much." She smirked. He laughed.

But she did go eat cake with him. They never left to the cinema. They found out, that they, no matter what they had thought before, clicked really well.

Despite was Chris had told her Billie didn't leave the Manor that evening; she ended up sleeping on the couch.

**xxx**

"Didn't I tell you go home?" Chris didn't expect to see Billie, but he had to admit that seeing her sleeping there on the couch, did make him smile. Billie looked at him and smiled.

"I was with Wyatt." Billie sat up in the couch. Chris looked sceptical and sat beside her.

"Wyatt? Like in my brother Wyatt?" Billie nodded. At the same time Wyatt came down the stairs.

"Chris? Are you already up? You know it's only 8 o'clock right?" Wyatt smirked and sat in the chair and looked at them. "That girl Chris, she eats more than we do together." Billie rolled eyes at Wyatt.

"He could only eat three cakes." Billie told. "I could eat five. He's just jealous." Chris nodded.

Wyatt and Billie kept fighting over their fight last night. Chris got tired of it and went to the loft. He didn't think that those two would become friends. He didn't really like it actually; Billie was _his_ friend, not Wyatt's.

That moment Chris decided to take distant from Billie. Not because he didn't care about her, the totally opposite, he didn't think he could bear see her with someone else.

**xxx**

Two months later Billie met a guy. Just a normal guy. He had no powers. Chris couldn't see what she saw in him. Not only was he normal, he was also boring and not nothing good for the eye.

"He asked me if wanted to go with him to New York." Billie told Chris an evening in his room.

She had planned everything out; had made sure that they are alone in the house and made sure that Chris was in his room at the right time. She knew what to say and had several answers from him too. But standing in it, none of thinks she had thought she wanted to say wanted to come out of her mouth.

"And?" Chris hoped for the best, but knew the worst.

"I said yes. It sounds great and I don't see why I should stay. I mean don't you think they needs witches in New York?" Chris came with a little laugh. "Do you think I should stay?" The question hang in the air. Of course he didn't want her to go.

"If you want to go. You should." He hated to say it that way, it felt wrong, but what could he do?

"Thank you." Billie stated, but she didn't sound happy. She looked at him for some time, hoping that he would say something, but he didn't. So she rose and left.

Chris looked after her, wanting to say something, that would make her stay, but he didn't.

**xxx**

She rushed down the stairs and didn't see Wyatt, so she bumped into him.

"Hey girl. What's going on? Are you okay?" Even though she nodded, he didn't believe her. He orbed her into the attic and locked the door.

"Tell me." Wyatt looked at her.

"There is nothing wrong." Wyatt looked at her and she sighed. "I'm leaving for New York next week. I thought that he didn't want me to leave. But I guess I was wrong."

"That's so typical my brother. He only wants the best for you. He's happy as long as you are happy. At least he says so. You shouldn't listen to what he says, but what he does." Wyatt smiled.

"Are you leaving for New York?" Billie nodded. "Sad. I liked having you around." He had a little break "…And so did Chris."

**xxx**

"Get up little brother! We are going to kick some demon ass today." Wyatt ripped the duvet of Chris. Chris mumbled something incomprehensible. "Get up Chris." Wyatt went out of the room. "Now Chris!"

Chris got up and got clothes on. He went down stairs the living room, where Phoebe sat with Wyatt. "Hi Aunt Phoebe." He mumbled.

"Come and sit Chris." Phoebe pointed at the place next to her. Chris sat. "Then tell me." He looked at her. "Ask Phoebe got the answers right? Tell me." Chris sighed.

"She's leaving today." He said.

"So?" Wyatt said - as that wasn't a reason to just do nothing, and it wasn't.

Phoebe gave him a look that made him shut up. "And?" She asked Chris calmly.

"I can't let her go."

"Then go fight for her." Phoebe said. Chris rose and nodded. "And with fight I don't mean with using your powers." Chris couldn't help but smile.

"Or kicking someone." She shouted in the moment he left.

**xxx**

Chris orbed into the airfield. Billie was on her way into the aeroplane.

"Billie; wait!" He yelled through everything. She turned around and saw him running to her.

"What? Are you here to say goodbye?" She didn't mean to sound that rude. He looked at her with pegging eyes.

"Please don't go." He said.

"Why not? Give me one good reason." She pegged him, she didn't want to leave she just couldn't say so.

"I love you." He didn't think the words actually would come out of his mouth, but they did. She looked at him. "I LOVE you Billie!" He said. She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Chris."

**xxx**

He heard the sound of the music. The organ played 'Here comes the bride' in a way he never though he should hear. Maybe was it because it wasn't 'the bride' it was _his_ bride.

The door opened and he rose. In the aisle a girl with blond hair came up. He smiled. She looked even more beautiful than he though she would – if that possible.

She stood in front of him. Paige behind her (she was maid of honour), behind him he knew Wyatt were standing.

She smiled to him and in that moment he answered the question he asked her years ago:

Yes she was an angel. And now she was his angel.

**xxx**

**The End.**


End file.
